Running Free
by Dreamer Dreaming of a Dream
Summary: "I run because I feel free, like all my problems and worries are all behind me. It's like I don't have anything weighing me down anymore and I can finally be myself. But once I cross that finish line, every little thing comes rushing back, full force and then I'm dead to the world again." Alex/OC Rated T for language


Running Free

Summary: "I run because I feel free, like all my problems and worries are all behind me. It's like I don't have anything weighing me down anymore and I can finally be myself. But once I cross that finish line, every little thing comes rushing back, full force and then I'm dead to the world again."

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Yesterday Seems So Far **_

_"Learn from yesterday, live for today, hope for tomorrow. The important thing is not to stop questioning."  
__~Albert Einstein_

"Speed it up Walkers! I wanna hear the crack of your bones as you run! I wanna see the sweat pool from your skin under the sun! I wanna hear you beg for me to make you stop!" And on he went, he kept yelling, only fueling my anger more and making me want to prove to him that I have what it takes to take out everyone of his orders with a smirk on my face and my pride still intact. So every time a word came out of his mouth, I kept my pace and started breathing slowly out of my nose, my eyes closing for a second before opening and going for my goal. I made sure that a song re-played in my head and droned out Major Payne's words. I wouldn't let his words drag me down.

I absolutely refuse to show my irritation. Showing your emotions was a sign of weakness and I refused to be weak, not when I've gotten this far. Showing weakness was a big no-no for me and I made sure that I would always be cold and distant. I would be strong. I would never let people get to me. I convinced myself that being cold is better than feeling warmth from another being. Coldness is all I felt when I was growing up, but thats another story for another day. But as of right now, this is the present and now I am running laps around the Track field, under the hot sun, Major Payne barking orders at me while the other cadets watched me, waiting for me to probably break.

Well, news flash, I'm not gonna give up. Not now, not ever. I've gone through too much to just give up and let them see me as some weak girl. I'm strong. And I'm gonna show them that even if I have to fry under this sun and pass out from dehydration.

"I wanna see you drop!"

And show them I will.

* * *

_~Five Days Prior~_

The air was tensed around me, my breaths slowing down in deep breaths as I got into my position, the night air wrapping around me, seeming to comfort me. And comfort me it did. It caressed my face in its invisible hands, whispering sweet nothings in my ears, kissing my skin softly with its feathery touch, telling me, urging me to trust it. And I did. I do. And I will always trust it. The wind is the only thing that seems to love me. My eyes snapped open as I heard the gunshot ring out, my movements as quick as the wind itself as I started running, my feet already making a steady rhythm without anyone else bothering to hear it. My heartbeat was already starting to pick up and the blood running through my veins started pumping that I could feel it in my legs and arms.

But I ignored everything as I ran. I didn't pay attention to the footsteps that would fading behind me or the screams of the crowd or even the heavy breaths that came from me. All that mattered was the wind that blowing around me and my own happiness. I felt free. I felt untamed, unpredictable as I ran. My feet pounding against the pavement, my hair blowing behind me, and my heart beating wildly in my ribcage. I didn't feel tired but I instead felt like I could run forever, leaving all my worries behind and never to return to them ever again.

But that all ended. My feet began slowing down, my eyes seeming to snap back to reality as I caught sight of the finish line and I finally remembered why I was running and what I running for. Disappointment seeped itself into my skin as I got closer to the crowd that clattered itself to the finish line, for me to cross and cause a win for my school. All of the faces didn't matter to me, all except for one. My dad stood there, a cigarette in between his lips, his hands stuffed into his pockets, and a fake smile gracing his thin lips. To anybody that didn't know him, he seemed like a proud father, waiting to congratulate his daughter and embrace her, kissing her on top of the head and treat her to a "Job-Well-Done" dinner.

Too bad I knew him. I knew that he wasn't a proud father, I knew he wasn't a lovable dad, I knew that he hated me. I don't even think that "hate" even does him justice for what he feels for me. I would rather say that he abhorrences me. Yeah, abhorrence seems like a strong enough word. Wouldn't you agree?

I knew that once I cross that line, that everything that I threw over my shoulder and left it behind would come right back to me, weighing me down and being a walking-talking corpse with a cold exterior. But I knew that I couldn't just stop everything and run forever. I knew that sooner or later that I would have to face my problems head on. And I knew that it was just a train wreck just waiting to happen.

So I closed my eyes and took the last steps over the yellow painted line, my feet skidding to a stop, my hands going to my knees as I bent down slightly, trying to catch my breath as sweat poured from my skin. I swallowed harshly, feeling a water bottle being pushed into my hands by someone, but I didn't give a shit who, all I knew was that there was water in my hands and my throat was dry. I need to be hydrated so I said a quick, "Thank you." And took a huge gulp out of the clear plastic bottle, breathing harshly as I got enough and pulled the bottle away, looking to see that it was half empty already.

I received many claps on the back and congratulations and I nodded to everyone that told me that I did great. I faked a smile, a smile that I learned to master over the years when living with my so called father.

"Stevie!" I turned my head to see Bradley running over to me, a smile adorning his face as he came up to me and gave me a hug. My calm heart started to pick up speed again and it wasn't because of the adrenaline that was still running through my veins. Bradley had always been my best friend since second grade and as cheesy as it sounds, I developed a crush on him over the years, but kept hidden, knowing that he didn't return my feelings. I felt his arms tighten around me, knowing that I had to soon leave with my dad.

Bradley knew what my father did to me behind closed doors. He seen the many scars and bruises that covered my back and stomach. My father was a clever man. He knew where exactly to hit and make sure that it didn't show on any skin that was unclothed by fabric. And the day that Bradley found out was an accident. How was I suppose to know that he was going to walk in on me putting on a comfortable shirt. The way his face morphed into shock, horror, and anger would always be etched into my head. Just the way he reacted, it kinda scared me. I remembered him grabbing my wrist, but his grip wasn't tight but instead gentle and firm as his brown eyes looked into my own dull grey ones.

I remembered the way his thumb caressed the inside of my wrist softly and glided his hands to my shoulder, pulling up the sleeve and seeing the ugly purple bruise that resided there. I remembered the way his eyes looked at it, the way his fingers tingled against my skin, the way he traced the bruise, the way his arms encircled me into a hug and didn't let me go for awhile. I remembered him dragging me to the bed and positioned us so that my head was laying on his shoulder, his arms around my shoulder and waist, gently stroking my back. I remembered his breath in my ear as he whispered, "_I'm sorry._" I remembered his hands stroking my head, making my eyes close and a sigh come from my lips.

"_I'm sorry this happened to you._" I remembered that those were the last words I heard before going to sleep that night.

I snapped back to the present as I heard him whisper, "I'll come by tonight, keep your window unlocked." And I smiled up at him, nodding and quickly jogging up to my dad, seeing his impatient expression and knowing that I annoyed him by taking too long to take leave. And so as he started walking, I followed him, silence enveloping us as we walked to blue 1970 plymouth and silence kept with us as we drove home. As soon as he parked the car, I jumped out and made sure that I shut the car door gently, knowing what would happen if I was too rough with his "baby".

I walked up the porch steps, hearing my father fumble with the keys and slowly made his way up the steps, only making me impatient as he unlocked the door slowly too. I waited for him to get inside first, leaving me to close and lock the door, speeding my way up the steps quickly but freezing when I heard my father's booming voice for the first time tonight.

"My boss offered me a promotion today at work."

Uh-oh. I turned around and walked down the steps, looking at my dad as he stood there, a smile on his face. "Really?" I asked, feigning interest and I thank God that he bought it.

"Yes. My boss wants me to move to Blacksburg, Virginia." My heart started beating rapidly in my ribcage as I awaited for him to continue. "I accepted the promotion." I felt like I was going to throw up and faint. Everything just seemed to be falling apart, shattering, like it wasn't shattered enough already. But now, my world can never be fixed up again. "We start packing tomorrow and we'll be leaving within a week." He smiled, proud of himself as he watched me, his steely silver eyes looking into my dull grey ones.

A slow fake smile crept onto my face and I brought my hands up and hugged him, feeling his arms go around me as well. I would fake anything just to stay on my father's good side. "That's wonderful dad." I said, shakily but he mistaken my nervousness for excitement.

"And that's not even the best part, Stevie." Wait, there's more? I don't even think I can keep myself from falling onto the floor and bursting into tears. "You'll be going to Madison Preparatory School." He broke away from the hug and started pacing excitedly around the house. "They even have a J.R.O.T.C program! Just imagine it, Stephanie! You'll spend your Junior and Senior year there, graduate, and go off into service. Your dream!" It wasn't really my dream, but instead his dream. He was in the Navy but was kicked out, for what? I don't know but ever since I was seven and understand things more clearly, he started getting me into the Army, telling me that it was my dream and that I would love it.

I wanted to tell him that it wasn't my dream, that I wanted to be a famous track star and instead going off into war and being killed in battle. But in some way, I wanted to leave, so I can never see his face ever again. And plus, I wanted to be closer to my older brother that left a few years earlier when I was ten and when I was eleven, he was announced M.I.A. It broke my heart that knowing that my older brother was missing and yet after five years, they still couldn't find him. Five fucking years and they still haven't found him! Five years all it took to crush my heart and forget my true self and leave the weak little girl behind, forever to be lost and never to resurface.

I didn't want to be weak and yet I acted strong. Like nothing could knock me down. But deep down, I wasn't strong, but instead weak.

"I-I'm speechless, dad." I said, watching as he smiled at me and brought a hand down on top of my head and ruffled my hair, just like he use to do when I was little.

"Go to bed baby-girl. We're gonna be busy tomorrow." He said gently, kissing my forehead softly and sent me upstairs, my heart sinking down into my stomach as my mind went into autopilot and commanded my body to get ready for bed. I don't remember taking off my shirt, bra, or even my pants and putting on my pajamas, but I do remember hearing a soft tap at my window and saw Bradley there, standing on the roof, smiling hugely and pointing to the latch.

I managed a smile and walked over to the window and opened it, letting him in and quickly closing the window, turning around to face Bradley but was brought to a hard chest instead, a nose stuffing into my hair and someone's hot breath on my neck. My arms automatically circled around his waist, my face digging into his chest, hearing his rapid heart beat as he held me to him. I knew that this would be my last moment with him, my best friend and that made tears come to my eyes, the salty liquid leaking from my eyes and onto his shirt. He noticed and pulled away, taking my face in his hands and wiping the tears away with his thumbs.

"Shush. Shh. Everything's alright, everything will be alright. I'm here." He said soothingly, his cheek coming up to rub against mine as his nose rested against the crook of my neck.

"Bradley." I said his name, like it would help me to hold on before breaking down completely. "Th-There's something I-I gotta tell you." I stuttered and I never stutter.

Bradley's forehead came to rest on mine, his brown eyes darker than they normally are. "Whatever you have to tell me, I promise I won't get mad."

My own heart stuttered as his lips hovered over mine, my own quivering. "Bradley." I couldn't tell him, not right now and ruin this moment. His lips were so close to mine and his body was right under my fingertips. His own hands came to rest upon my hips, pulling me closer to him (if that was even possible). "I-I..." I didn't know what to say, but just feeling his warmth collide with my own coldness made me warm inside. Then soon, his lips collided with mine, making my body shudder and I started kissing him back, our lips timidly dancing together. It was an innocent kiss and it stayed that way until we had to part away, gasping silently for air. I wanted to tell him. Really, I did. But how could I when we just shared our first kiss together.

He smiled softly, kissing my stray tears away, tugging me to my bed as he positioned us so I was laying my head on his chest, his arms around me, making me feel safe. He sat his head on mine, kissing it softly before telling me, "Go to sleep, Stevie. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." He might not be, but I was and I hated it. Just when he kisses me, silently telling me that he returns my feelings. My eyelids closed, feeling Bradley's hand clutch around mine, kissing my knuckles softly. "I'll be here when you wake up."

* * *

_~Four Days Prior (The Next Morning)~_

I woke up to the sound of my dad's yells, telling me to get up and get dressed. My eyes looked down at the empty bed, my body shaking from the sudden coldness that came from my open window. I stared at it for a while, only shifting my eyes away as I saw a note on my dresser and picked it up, reading it.

_'Stevie, _

_I'm sorry I couldn't stay until morning, but I promise that we'll hang out today to make up for this morning. Meet me at the oak tree at 3:30. See ya then. _

_~Bradley'_

I read over the note three times before getting out of bed and looking at my clock. _12:41 _it read, causing a small groan come from my chest and erupt from my lips. I yawned, stretching out my bones cracking and my hand coming up to massage my shoulder, while I staggered into my bathroom, quickly hopping into the shower and washing off. Today was the day that I had to start packing for Virginia, my new "home". I sighed sadly, imaging Bradley's face when I tell him and it made me wonder how he would react. Would he be mad? Would he not want to speak to me anymore? Would he scream at me to leave? I didn't know the answer but the look of anger on Bradley's face when I told him made me shake my head and rinse off. Once I was deemed cleaned, I got dressed and jogged downstairs, seeing my dad smiling and hearing him humming quietly to himself.

Okay, two things you need to know about my dad. One: he does hum, like ever. And two: he never hugs me in the morning and kisses my forehead. Never. It seems that this promotion has put him in a very good mood. Which really, I'm not complaining. As long as he's not beating me senseless, then I'm okay with a happy dad. But what I wasn't okay with was leaving my home in New Orleans. I liked it here, despite the storms, it was nice and friendly. New Orleans, the place where jazz was born. You'll see people gathering around others as they played their music. You'll see people dancing and laughing and having a good time. It was such a nice place (minus the storms, of course). And I didn't want to move to Virginia. Because one: I'll be leaving my best friend and crush behind. I really didn't want to go, but I didn't have a say in this. I never have a say in anything. So instead I smiled and went into the kitchen, almost falling over in the process.

Okay, number three: my dad, does not cook. He.. He just dosen't! It's unnatural for him to just cook out of nowhere. This had to be some cruel dream and soon I'll wake up to the harsh reality called life. But it wasn't a dream as a plate full of chocolate chip waffles and bacon laid on a plate with a glass of orange juice sitting beside it. The wondrous smell of the food made my stomach growl and I had no choice but let it guide me to the seat and I plopped down in the wooden chair, picking up a fork and quickly digging in, not even knowing if I was chewing my food or just swallowing it full. But soon the delightful food was gone and the glass was empty. I sighed, sad and disappointed but grabbed my dirty dishes and washed them.

"STEVIE! TIME TO PACK UP BABY-GIRL!" My dad yelled and I quickly dried my hands off, running upstairs and went to my room, looking around carefully, trying to figure out where to begin. I looked in the corner of my room and saw some boxes piled up and walked over to them, stifling a sigh and started packing things up. From notebooks and pens to photo albums and books. At one point I remember my dad coming in and saying something about the movers coming up and helping me and me saying okay. I watched as three older men came and helped me with my boxes and I also helped. As I walked down the steps, more men passed me and went to bedroom, coming out with my bed and slowly coming down the steps.

A sigh escaped my lips as I walked outside, feeling the cool wind against my skin. I looked at my watch and saw that it was _3:20. _Shit! I'm suppose to meet up with Bradley in ten more minutes and it takes me a while to get to where I'm going to meet him. So I looked at my dad to see him giving me a small smile. "Dad?"

"Yes, baby-girl?"

I hesitated but quickly shrugged off the feeling. "I need to visit a friend real q-"

"Go on, the movers and I have it under control here." He said, waving his hand in the air dismissively. I seemed to be in a state of shock before giving him a _real_ grateful smile before running to the old oak tree that resided in the old park. Nobody ever goes there anymore, not ever since that killing a few years back. Everybody was just too afraid to go there anymore and they didn't want to be reminded of the painful memories of kids being killed without mercy. It was hideous and I even stopped going to park after awhile but then I remembered that me and Bradley's tree was there. We couldn't just stop going there. That tree was the first place where we first met and became friends.

So my slow run turned into a fast one once I glanced at my watch and saw it to be _3:26_. I had to hurry and see what was Bradley's plan for making it up for me when he left me earlier this morning. I saw the park coming up and soon I slowed to a stop, coming to stand in front of the old swings before I walked away from them, walking over to the big oak tree that stood there proud and strong. It was old, that was for certain with an old tire swing hanging from one of its thick branches. I looked at my wrist to see that it was _3:29_. Bradley had one more minute to show up or I'm leaving. He said _3:30_ and I making him stick to the time.

"So impatient, Stevie." Someone's voice lightly scolded, making me turn my head and see Bradley leaning on the tree with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. His black hair fell slightly in his light brown eyes. I didn't smile back at him, making the smirk fall from his lips, his arms uncrossing and his feet making their way over to me, stopping in front of me, his expression tuning concerned. "What's wrong Stevie?" He asked, resting his hands on my shoulders, his head cocked to the side, looking completely innocent.

I took a deep breath through my nose and let it out of my mouth, closing my eyes before saying the sentence that crushed me inside. "I'm moving." I didn't hear him say anything for a long time. It was too quiet and my curiosity got the better of me so I chose to open my eyes and see his face. It was blank, his eyes filled with so much emotion that it made me step away from him, whispering a, "Sorry." And then I dashed off. I don't even think I heard him scream for me to come back, all I did was run and run until I made it back home, seeing two large moving trucks in the driveway and seeing the men finish their jobs. My brows furrowed in confusion before I looked up at the darkened sky. Was I really gone that long? It only felt like I was gone for a few minutes. But as I took a look a my watch, I saw that it was _6:59_, one more minute before _7:00_.

My nose scrunched up and I went inside the house, seeing it almost empty, save for the refrigerator, stove, and oven. I watched as dad grabbed his keys, smiling at me and gesturing for me to follow him. "We're going out to eat, baby-girl." He stated and I just followed him, like a lifeless zombie.

* * *

_~One Day Prior (Three Days After the Move)~_

The day that we moved seemed to be forever fried into my brain. Bradley didn't show up to see me off and I just moved the last of my stuff into my dad's plymouth. Tears had welled in my eyes, but I refused to let them fall and I pushed them back, keeping my head held high and I got into the car, never to look back on this town or state ever again. If Bradley wanted to be angry at me then let him but I wasn't going to let him blame it on me. I just wasn't. It wasn't my fault that my father got a promotion and accepted it. But I do regret not seeing him for the last time. But what I hated most about moving was the plane ride.

I absolutely hated plane rides. I mean, what if the engines die and we fall to our deaths? I don't want to die, well, not yet anyways. But thats beside the point, I hate being off the ground. Ground: solid and safe. Sky: too high and not trustworthy. That was my logic. And once we got off the plane, we went to the new house and found it to be pretty nice. Unlike my old house, this one was wider and had five rooms (dad's included with four guest rooms). The house was nice with a big kitchen and a living room big enough to fit three fat bulls in it. It was nice but...

But the sad thing about this is that it's been three days since the move and I still miss New Orleans. That place was my home. The place where I grew up. And just bring ripped away from it made me feel like an outsider to everything. And I didn't like it. But all I could was hope that tomorrow would be better.

* * *

_~A Few Hours Prior~_

I walked behind Major Payne as he led me to the group of cadets that were lined up nicely, one that was in the front and turned around, giving the Major a salute before running to one end of the line and took his place. I only had a few seconds to look at him but I could see that he had tanned skin and steely blue eyes. My eyes ran down the line quickly, not even pausing for one second and when I reached the end of the line, I looked to the side, not looking at anything in particular. My hands were behind my back and my duffle bag slung across my shoulder. My eyes might have not been focused on anything but my ears worked perfectly fine.

"Cadets!" Payne announced, making everyone's move from the girl by his side to him. "I would like you to meet Stephanie Walkers! She is our newest member and I would like for you to give her a nice welcome. From this day forth, she will be part of the family! She will be part of the team! And she will be treated like a teammate! Understood, boys?" He yelled out, making my eyes turn to the cadets. All of the cadets seemed confused but saluted their Major nonetheless.

"Yes Major Payne, sir!" They yelled, causing Payne to smile proudly.

Then the bold black man turned to me, making me turn my head to him. "Drop your stuff off in the barracks, that's where you'll be sleeping." He said, gesturing to a silver tunnel like home. I cocked my head to the side and nodded to my superior.

"Yes sir." I said firmly.

I only walked ten steps when Payne called out, "Cadet Sergeant Stone will show you your bed." And the kid from before stepped out of line and walked over to me, causing my grey eyes to survey him. He seemed to be around my age and his hair was short, like the kind of short where it seemed he shaved his hair off and it started growing back. He indeed have steely blue eyes and tan skin, but he had a weird nose. But in some strange way, it fit his features nicely. He nodded his head to me and as he walked, I followed him, my eyes taking every little detail about this place. The grounds are forever burned in my memory. I had a good photographic memory, so that was a advantage for me.

I walked into the building and Stone led me to an empty bed, his deep voice catching me off guard. "You'll be sleeping here." No shit, Sherlock. I thought I would be sleeping on the floor beside the bed. But I managed to keep the sarcastic reply a bay and nodded, setting my duffle bag on the bed, unzipping it and getting out a pair of scissors and pulled out a small mirror, handing it to him and held it in place for me. He seemed to catch on to what I was going to do but he also seemed a little stunned by the action I was planning on doing. I tied my hair in a ponytail and brought the scissors to it, cutting off a reasonable amount of my hair. Short enough so it won't get in my way, but long enough so it still looked nice.

I nodded, seeming to approve of the haircut before taking the mirror from his hands and putting it back into my bag, closing it. "Thanks." I thought it would be polite to thank the guy for leading me to my bed and holding my mirror while I chopped off my hair. I looked at the clump of brown hair in my hands and looked around the room to see a trashcan, quickly making my way over to it and throwing it away. I heard Stone's footsteps and watched as he went to the door, silently telling me to follow him and I did.

"Walkers!" Payne's voice filled the air and I looked at him, jogging over to bald man and seeing him look at my hair before focusing back onto my eyes.

"Yes sir?"

"Since this is your first day, I'm going to go easy on you." He stated, making my eyebrow twitch. "You'll run twenty laps around the track field while the cadets and I watch." Twenty? That's all? That's pathetic and I didn't even stop the snort coming from me. "What's so funny, Walkers?" He asked me, waiting for my answer.

I crossed my arms and looked at him, smirking. "Twenty? I can do that easily without breaking a sweat. How 'bout a _real_ challenge, Major?" I challenged him, watching a smirk grace his lips.

"Oh I'll give you a _real_ challenge Walkers. Heh heh heh..."

* * *

_~Present~_

So this is how I got here and why I am running. I have already passed the twenty mark and somewhere in the forties. I lost count after awhile. After I had hit twenty-nine, my slow run turned into a jog and I kept my jog to a luxurious pace. My hair only reaching at the middle of my neck but it was tied up in a tight bun after it started getting soaked in my sweat, but I still kept my pace as I ran. My brothers dog tags kept bouncing and kept hitting my chest lightly, but it didn't really bother me. The cool metal actually felt pretty nice against my skin as I wore a green tank top and green camouflaged pants with brown combat boots. As I passed Payne, I grabbed a water bottle he handed to me, only laughing his creepy laugh.

"Heh heh heh. Give up yet, Walkers!?"

"Hell no!" I yelled over my shoulder, taking a long gulp of water, pulling back to see it almost empty. I just shrugged it off and kept my pace, taking a chance to look at the cadets to see some of them smirking while others just watched me in amazement. I was actually amazed myself. I didn't know I could keep running this long. I should've been tired by now but it seems that I was only getting warmed up. Maybe it was because of how I felt when I ran. I felt free, like nothing could ever reach me again. And that's what I exactly wanted. Solitary. Silence. Just those two things alone seem to make me smile.

"KEEP PUSHING IT WALKERS!"

And the silence is broken by none other than Payne.

"_Bald bastard_."

* * *

**Lovelies~**

**So uhhh yeah... Major Payne is like my fav movie now and I've watched it like ten times already. And I looked up Major Payne fanfic but there were only three... Only THREE FREAKING STORIES AND NONE OF THEM CAUGHT MY INTEREST AT ALL! So I decided to make my own... so hoped you liked the first chapter and please leave a review in your wake as you do. **

**With love and care, **

**Dreamer Dreaming of a Dream :D**


End file.
